Walking on Air
by bostonterrier24
Summary: Ichigo is a dance studio owner who wants a new start on life, and Rukia is a painter who is looking for a change. So when the two meet, sparks fly and both of their lives change for the better. Or could their life be slowly falling apart, or in place?


**Hello! I got a laptop which I will be using from now on: Toshiba Satellite. Here is my new story: Walking on Air. Ichiruki, hope you like it I will update Gypsy my Gypsy as well. Happy 2011!**

**Ichigo's POV**

Today isn't heaven, its hell. My ballroom instructor, Rangiku Matsumoto, just quit and now I don't know what to do. She was supposed to be teaching the class today but didn't show up and I just now got a phone call from her saying she quits. Crap. Luckily my studio is closed tomarrow…but I need to find a new instructor and fast…well I need a miracle. Miracles never happen in my life anymore, and ever since I stopped dancing everything just got worse. Is that like, supposede to be a 'sign' or something? Who knows, maybe I might just get a chance. The pile of papers seemed to grow and grow every day I came in. I glanced at the clock: 11:30 pm. That's great…it's almost midnight and I am still at the studio. Glad I don't have anything to do tomarrow, or else I am at least "six feet in the ground" so to speak. Crap. Why did I have to start this studio? What was I thinking? Oh well. I can't just drop it now. I rubbed my head in frustration. I wish miracles would happen to me, because hell I need one. Or maybe about ten.

I turned out the lights, locked the doors and began to walk back home. My house was a few blocks away from the studio. There is an appartment upstairs from the studio but I am not that desperate. The night air was warm, of course then again it was summer. Once I reached my appartment, I made a beeline for the bed, and fell forward on to it. The bed was welcoming, and it was warm, I just couldn't wait to fall asleep…wait…where is my phone? I got up, and began to look for it. No, tell me I didn't leave it at the studio…CRAP. Screw this if anyone wants to call me, they can wait till tomarrow afternoon. It's my time off and dammit I am going to in joy it.

Damn I am hungry...oh well. Even though I feel quite parched and very hungry I am going to bed.

But who can go to bed on an empty stomach? Crap. These next two days are going to suck. Why me?Of all the people in Japan why me? Getting some microwave rice and chicken I warm it up and eat it quickly along with some water which I gulped down, my stomach was full…and why can't I stop worrying about my phone…son of a…screw this I am going to bed and that is final.

Rukia POV

Dreams were beginning to fill my head when in reality my phone was ringing. I snapped to attention and reluctantly answered it. "…Hello…?" I added a yawn at the end. Well it sort of came instictivly I guess. "…" no answer came to the phone. "Hello?"

"…" still no answer. I hung up then lied back down. I closed my eyes, my dreams beginning to fill my head once more, when it rang again. Now I was getting annoyed. I answered it again and still no one answered. I hung up then it rang again. Before I could even start to say hello a voice came on the phone. "We are coming for you…"

I snapped awake. Great, another bad dream to scare the crap out of me. I yawned then stretched, the morning light shining through my blinds. Everything was quiet and pleasant, just the way a good Friday morning should start. But it hasn't always been like this. Most of the time I am lieing awake in bed, then end up staying up all night. It has happened that way ever since someone told me to take a break from painting. I love to paint. Painting is my passion, and I hope I will do it for the rest of my life. Today I need to finish up a painting I started when I first moved here. It's a painting of a Cherry Blossom tree next to a river…it's one of my favorites. For a living I sell my paintings through an Art shop. They sell high and so I am able to pay my monthly rent. Hell I haven't even been here a month! Never really had a lot of money, but I don't care. I hate to shop and most of my clothes aren't exactly what you call formal. I have a bunch of over sized T-shirts, mostly with paint stains on them, but there is one shirt that it my favorite. It has a picture of a river in America with cliffs surrounding it, and a bald eagle flying above it.

I wish that I could sell one of my paintings in America. I wish I could move to America and start an Art Studio there. I mean everything great and wonderful is in America, right?

Ichigo's POV

Dammit…what time is it…I thought I closed my blinds…crap it's 9:30 am…Oh well guess I have to get up. I quickly got dressed and thought I'd take a short walk around. I know the area well, and it's a nice neighborhood. But I heard from my best friend, Renji, that there is a new girl in town. She moved here last week and he also said she is an artist…or something…oh well maybe I will see her today. It's a small neighborhood and I know my faces. Only because everyone knows everybody. A new face around is unusual. Well if I do see her I will be sure to say hi…or something…

Rukia POV

I need to go out and get some more paint. I am almost out of watercolors so I need to go into town… hope I will be able to find my way around. Or I have to ask someone…I headed out of my appartment and began to walk around. Even if I didn't find it I can wait until tomarrow…maybe. The neighborhood looked nice, and I sure hope these people will accept me.


End file.
